A Tale of Two Desires
by Gargoyle with a Smile
Summary: Legolas wants what he can't have. Faramir has what doesn't want him.
1. Chapter 1 Fighting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Except Raze. I've just borrowed the others :D  
CHAPTER 1: Takes place at Helm's Deep  
  
"Grandfather! Please, let me stay! I can fight!" Raze cried. "You gave me Illariel in case I needed to fight, and we are short of able men!" she drew Illariel from her scabbard and held it in both hands. Her sword was incredibly light, and had runes etched along one side. The hilt was bound with black leather. Her grandfather turned from where he stood looking down into the Dike.  
  
"No, Raze! This is no place for you, child! Go into the caves with Eowyn, and be on your guard." Gandalf looked at her desperate face, and his expression softened slightly. "I want you to stay safe, child. The time may come when we will need you, but that time has not come yet." He turned back to the wall. Legolas looked up from where he was checking the alignment of his arrows, and Raze fancied that he thought of her as a whining child. She bit down on her lip in her disappointment. Eowyn put an arm about her shoulders, and hurried down into the caves. The two settled into a corner.  
  
"I wish he would stop treating me like a child," Raze sighed.  
  
"I was not allowed to fight, and I retain more years than you do, child," Eowyn reminded the girl.  
  
"I just want to help! I could do something." Raze clenched her fists in frustration.  
  
"There may come a time yet, as Mithrandir said," Eowyn passed Raze a blanket, for the caves were not warm. "Try and sleep, child. I will wake you if there is any news," she promised.  
  
Raze rolled herself up in her blanket, and tried to shut out the wails of small children, and the sobbing of the women.  
  
She wanted to help. She'd felt like excess baggage since the beginning of their journey from Rivendell. Her hatred for the armies of Saruman had grown and grown, and now at last there was a chance to wreak vengeance on the Orcs that had killed her parents in one of their raids. But she was kept out of harm's way, in the Glittering Caves with the Lady of Rohan.  
  
After about an hour, Eowyn handed her some bread.  
  
"It is futile to try and rest," she said with a wry smile. "So tell me, child, do you fancy your chances as an archer, or a swordswoman?"  
  
"I have never tried my hand at archery, my Lady," Raze contemplated the thought.  
  
"Less of the 'My Lady', Raze. We are all equal now," Eowyn patted the younger girl's arm.  
  
"Legolas is the best archer I have ever seen," Raze said sincerely. "And no one could keep up with him for long when we were running - not even Lord Aragorn."  
  
Eowyn laughed - a sound that was rarely uttered from her lips in those dark times.  
  
"You hold him high in your respects then, Raze?"  
  
"Yes," Raze blushed. 'And in my heart,' she thought. "And you the Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Eowyn's face became troubled.  
  
"Yes, I do," she said quietly. Then she shook her head slightly, and took another mouthful of bread.  
  
Raze fell asleep at last. She was woken with Eowyn shouting at the people left in the caves.  
  
"Raze! Arm yourself, child, they have broken through!" she called, and Raze scrambled to her feet, drawing her sword. The great wooden door was smashed inwards blow by blow, and then at last, the Orcs swarmed in. The few women who had armed themselves fought valiantly, and the others who had fled were pursued. Raze blocked and slashed bravely, but she was filled with a mind- numbing terror. Aragorn and Gimli broke through the stream of Orcs, taking them down left and right. Aragorn was a fearsome sight - his sword offered no mercy on its receiving end to any that opposed it or its master.  
  
Roars and shrieks filled the air, echoing of the glittering walls, cries wrapping themselves around the stalagmites and stalactites, and piercing the thick air. The smell of death mingled with the stench of the foul Orcs, and permeated all senses. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the grief, the battle, and the ordering of the chaos that ensued, Gandalf gathered the leaders to him.  
  
"I must ride to Isengard," he spoke heavily. "Saruman will not escape without justice done. But I need to send word to Faramir."  
  
"Who is Faramir?" Raze asked her grandfather.  
  
"He is Boromir's younger brother - Captain of Gondor, and an Ithilien Ranger. War will come soon upon his lands, and we will aid him, but Saruman must come first. Legolas, I want you to take Raze, and go as swiftly as you can to Ithilien. Go not to Minas Tirith - his father the Steward will not welcome you without my presence. You will find Faramir in Ithilien."  
  
"Without you?" Raze asked, hesitantly. "I do not wish to be parted from you again, Grandfather." Gandalf rested a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"Saruman's keep is no place for you, my child. I will join you in Minas Tirith as soon as I can," he promised. 


	2. Chapter 2 Searching

CHAPTER 2  
  
As the dawn broke, Gandalf, King Theoden along with Eomer and his men, Gimli and Aragorn rode off through the Gap of Rohan, and Legolas and Raze turned and rode towards Osgiliath and Ithilien.  
  
Raze uttered barely more than a sentence or two to Legolas; suddenly shy. Undetected by Raze, Legolas kept turning his twinkling gaze on her, amused by her silence, and yet respectful of it. Raze had never been parted from her Grandfather for very long - this would be the longest time they had spent apart so far. Raze's feelings were justifiable - her mother Asoaven, only child of Gandalf, had barely given birth before they had to flee from the onset of an Orc raid on their woodland community. The desperate woman and her husband Miralin had urged Gandalf to take the tiny baby girl, as they were forced to fly. Nameless as of yet, the baby was taken into Gandalf's guardianship, and left in the Shire whilst her grandfather was travelling. Before Gandalf left her in the care of Hobbit friends, he called Raze as a keepsake of her beginnings, and waited until news came through of his daughter. The young couple had been killed, brutally, and unnecessarily.  
  
Gandalf visited his granddaughter when he came through the Shire, as well as keeping up his visits to Frodo and Bilbo. As a result, and as she was old enough to start her training as a Mage, Gandalf sent her on her way with the four Hobbits.  
  
All this ran through Legolas' mind as they made their way swiftly and urgently towards Ithilien.  
  
Running through Raze's mind was the dilemma of what she would do if her affections towards Legolas became any stronger.  
  
"Stop it," she told herself fiercely. "He's an Elf! He's about a hundred or more times as old as you! And a Prince!" She groaned dismally without thinking.  
  
"Are you alright?" came Legolas' voice, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I - it doesn't matter," Raze called as she urged her horse on.  
  
Legolas watched Raze pull ahead. She could ride, certainly, and wasn't bad with a sword. She would need tuition in archery, though, if she continued to journey with Gandalf. He found himself thinking about teaching her himself, imagining standing among the cool spaces of Mirkwood just behind her, so close she would be able to feel his breath on her neck. She would not pull the bowstring back far enough, so he would put his hands over hers to guide her properly, and he would feel the smoothness -  
  
Legolas shook himself. What was he thinking? Raze was just a child. And Mithrandir's grandchild at that! Legolas trembled to think of any that incurred the wrath of Mithrandir by laying a hand on his only kin in such a way. Why was he thinking such thoughts? She wasn't particularly beautiful, but her dark hair and pale skin did give her a classic form of attractiveness. And although she was young, she had seen war and battle, and was not afraid of getting her hands dirty, as were many of the female Elves that Legolas was used to. And she was humorous, and amiable. And to touch that white skin, to feel it silky and soft beneath his touch, to breathe in the scent of the ravendark hair that was at present streaming through the wind, would be like -  
  
Legolas chastised himself silently again. He was aware of her furtive glances in his direction, aware that she felt uncomfortable in his presence when they were alone, but he wasn't sure that what he felt for her was anything more than lust on his part. After all, it had been a while since he'd -  
  
That night, the third since they'd set out was spent close to the foothills of the mountains to the South. A wind had come down from the North during that day, but it was only now that the warmth from the sun was no longer provided that the chill began to set in. Legolas needed no extra clothes or blankets, of course, but it would not do for Raze to become ill while they were miles from anywhere, so he lit a small fire and prepared a hot drink. After Raze had tethered the horses to one of the bare trees that were scattered at the bottom of the slopes, she settled down by the fire. There was not much water left, and she felt guilty about using most of it to warm herself.  
  
"Will you not have some?" she asked, pleadingly.  
  
"I have no need for it," Legolas smiled kindly.  
  
"I would feel better if you did," she said, holding out the cup. Nodding, Legolas took it and drank. The drink did comfort him somewhat, and he grinned his thanks.  
  
"I suppose we had better get some rest," Raze yawned. "Will it get any colder, do you think?"  
  
"No," Legolas said assuredly, "I don't think so. But if it does I will bring you another blanket." 


	3. Chapter 3 Persuading

CHAPTER 3: The next morning Raze awoke tense and sore, to a light drizzling of rain. She found that Legolas had been true to his word, and had covered her with another layer during the night. After a quick breakfast, they swung themselves into the saddles and set off again.  
  
It took two more days of hard riding and rain to reach their destination, the edge of Ithilien. It was a beautiful place, with small clear streams, now swelled by the constant showers and many different trees and flowers. But over all the beauty, they could sense that the land contained a sadness of some kind.  
  
They trotted through the paths created by someone long ago, and wove their way into the woods. Suddenly a sharp whistle immediately brought Legolas' bow into his hands. The unseen friend or foe called into the glade.  
  
"What business does an Elf have so far from home?" the voice was cold and sharp. Legolas lowered his bow, and motioned to Raze to show her hands.  
  
"I seek Faramir, Captain of Gondor," he called. "I bring word from Mithrandir!"  
  
From round the back of a tree, a figure cloaked and hooded in green slunk out, and all around the two riders, other shapes emerged, also clad in green. The leader pushed back his hood, and Raze inwardly gasped at the likeness to Boromir she beheld in front of her. This man was tall and strong looking. He was an attractive man, and had a certain air of pride about him. One man clad in dusty brown came forward to stand behind him.  
  
"My Lord, we know nothing of these strangers," he muttered darkly. "I beg you not to converse."  
  
"I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor," he spoke quietly, ignoring his companion. "Tell me your business."  
  
"We bring word from Mithrandir for your forces to fall back from Osgiliath, and defend the White City with all your strength. War is upon us," Legolas spoke urgently. Faramir studied him, and then his gaze fell upon Raze.  
  
"My Lord," the other spoke urgently. "They could be spies. I do not trust them."  
  
"Spies do not have as fair faces as these," Faramir murmured.  
  
"What is your name, friend?" he asked, talking to Legolas.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood."  
  
"And your Lady?"  
  
"My name is Raze," the girl said. "Mithrandir is my mother's father."  
  
"Then I will call you Lady Greyhame," he bowed slightly.  
  
"Mithrandir is no longer the Grey. He has passed through shadow and flame - he is White."  
  
"Then I will simply call you Raze, my Lady," a smile spread over his features, and Raze found herself grinning back at him. "We must talk further, it seems. But I will need to blindfold you. These are dangerous and secretive times, I am afraid." He stepped towards Raze with a black rag in his hand. Raze took a step back. Faramir gave her a confused look. "It's just a blindfold, my lady," he held it out.  
  
"I know - it's just that, erm -" Raze stuttered, her voice rising to a high pitched squeak. "I really - really - don't like closed spaces - I, erm - it's the same with not being able to see." She swallowed quickly, her throat dry. She could not explain the fear she had of not being able to help herself, not being able to get out.  
  
"I will be here for every step, my Lady. I will not let you fall," Faramir promised. Raze smiled weakly, but still would not go near him. Legolas took the blindfold from the young Captain, and gently tied it around Raze's eyes. She breathed heavily, but calmed a little when he placed his hands either side of her head. He moved away to be blindfolded himself, and Faramir took Raze's hands in his gloved ones.  
  
Although she could not see, she could hear the pattering of rain on the leafy plants and shrubs, and the smell of rain washed earth reached her nostrils. It seemed about an hour of stumbling and tripping, even with Faramir's guidance, before the cursed blinder was lifted from her eyes.  
  
It was quite dark. They were in a series of caves, or rock chambers, lit by torches that hung in wall brackets hammered into cracks in the stone. The rock was of a soft red colour that reminded Raze of the Green Dragon. They were taken to a small chamber, evidently Faramir's makeshift quarters. There was a low bed, and a table littered with maps and papers. An assortment of weapons hung along the wall.  
  
"It seems this is a week for surprising visitors," Faramir commented, discarding his cloak.  
  
"My Lord?" questioned Raze.  
  
"We stopped two Halflings five days ago."  
  
Raze grabbed his gloved hand.  
  
"My Lord, tell me your men did not hurt those two creatures, I beg you, please, tell me what became of them?" she cried desperately. Faramir looked down at her small hands gripping his.  
  
"We did them no harm," he said reassuringly. "We sent them on their way with food and water, although they seemed insistent on heading East into the Black Land."  
  
Raze turned her face to Legolas, her eyes shining. "They're alive," she whispered. "Legolas, they are alive!" She left Faramir to embrace Legolas thankfully. He caught her around the waist and laughed suddenly. Faramir coughed slightly, and they broke apart.  
  
"Your horses will be tended to. My lady, you will sleep here tonight - it is late, and someone will bring you something to eat shortly and take your clothes to be washed. Legolas, I did not know whether you would be taking rest or not - but if you wish I will have a bed made up in the barracks. I would speak with you further about the news that you bring. My Lady," Faramir nodded his head at Raze, and left, followed by the Elf. Raze sat back on the bed. She wondered whether Gandalf had left Isengard yet, and if she would see Merry and Pip at Minas Tirith. Her thoughts turned to Boromir, and again dwelled on the likeness his brother held to him. He certainly was a handsome man, but underneath she sensed a form of bitterness that he held. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sour looking man that had advised Faramir against speaking with them earlier entering with a tray and a folded shirt.  
  
"My Lord bade me bring you this," he said bitingly. He laid the tray on the floor, and held out the shirt to Raze. He dropped it with distaste as soon as she touched it.  
  
"Thank you," Raze said softly. The man muttered something under his breath and turned on his heel. Raze quickly changed into the oversized shirt and left her clothes in a neat pile by the door. She ate some of the bread that he'd left her, and drank a little cordial. Snuggling under the rough blankets, she attempted to go to sleep. But the bed was unfamiliar, and the scratchiness of the covers was not easy to get used to.  
  
"Raze?" Legolas' clear voice whispered.  
  
"I'm not asleep," she murmured. "What has Faramir decided?" Legolas sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"They will go with us to Minas Tirith. But it will be a hard thing to convince Lord Denethor, Faramir's father to accept Mithrandir's help."  
  
"Why?" Raze was puzzled.  
  
"Because," Legolas said honestly, "wherever your grandfather goes, chaos is bound to descend."  
  
"But he is a peacekeeper."  
  
"All who have won in their battles against evil know that. But good has not always been successful. And the one who promises freedom, and it is not won, is turned upon."  
  
"What will it take to persuade Denethor?" Raze wondered. "Without help, the White City will fall - Aragorn said so."  
  
"Let us hope he is not too proud to accept help when it is offered," Legolas patted her hand. "But we ride at dawn, so get some sleep."  
  
"I can't," Raze said. "There's too much to think about." Legolas smiled. "Tell me a story, Legolas," she murmured. "Tell me again of Nimrodel and Amroth."  
  
In a low voice, Legolas began to recite the ancient poem. "It's sad," Raze muttered sleepily.  
  
"Aye, it is. Pray that you are never parted from your beloved, Raze. A broken heart is a cruel thing." 


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions

Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Much appreciated!  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
The way was cold, and damp. Faramir rode close to Raze and Legolas, sending scouts out ahead to clear the way.  
  
"My father will not take lightly to this," Faramir said.  
  
"What do you think it will take to persuade him?" Legolas called.  
  
"Not much, I hope. But I have faith in your grandfather, and I thank the Gods he has faith in the White City," Faramir sighed.  
  
All that day, the three talked together, and Raze found this new face humorous and kindly, behind his proud countenance. He laughed and joked with her to ease the strained and tense atmosphere.  
  
Two more days brought them to Minas Tirith. Even Legolas, who had seen many wondrous and beautiful things during his lifetime, was awestruck. The returning party were heralded in, and came to rest outside the stables. Legolas caught Raze's hand as she swung down from the saddle, unable to balance properly from riding so long and so hard. She smiled wearily at him. All she wanted now was a hot bath, and a warm bed.  
  
Rubbing her stiff arms, Raze hurried to keep up with Legolas, who strode after Faramir.  
  
They crossed the Court of the Fountain, and entered the Hall. It was gloomy, and cold in there. The immense black marble pillars that supported the ornate ceiling sent shivers down Raze's spine. There were no hangings, or wooden carvings anywhere to lighten the ambience.  
  
Seated on a black marble chair was Denethor. So this was Faramir's father. To Raze's great joy, Gandalf was seated on a small wooden stool to his left. The three riders stood, and bowed before the Steward.  
  
"Faramir," Gandalf rose, and clasped the Captain's hands gladly. His twinkling eyes bestowed a welcome on Legolas, and he held out his arms to his granddaughter. "I arrived this morning." Raze left his embrace, and took her place again.  
  
"And has not of yet managed to give me a reason to accept his presence here," Denethor thundered suddenly.  
  
"I'll give you one," Faramir strode forward. "Without his help, our people will be slaughtered!"  
  
"Nonsense!" Denethor barked. "We have met all of the Enemy's advances thus far! We do not need help!"  
  
"We will be crushed! Your people will be massacred! You will be ridiculed by the Eye, and executed without mercy! Without our defence, the lesser countries will fall," Faramir growled.  
  
"You son speaks the truth, Steward of Gondor," Gandalf spoke softly. In answer, Denethor slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair.  
  
"You will fail us, Mithrandir," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I will not be shamed by a man rules by magic words rather than the taste of new steel."  
  
"What will it take, Denethor?" Gandalf sighed wearily. "You must unite with us."  
  
Denethor got up suddenly. He came slowly down the steps towards Raze.  
  
"You are a pretty one," he murmured, taking her face in his hand.  
  
"I will stay here, as insurance," Raze mumbled, speaking as best she could from her uncomfortable position.  
  
"Not enough," Denethor said in a singsong voice. "How do I know that you will not run away, hmm, my pretty one?"  
  
"I will be here," Gandalf pointed out. "Is that not enough?"  
  
"I would not desert," Raze choked.  
  
"Tell me, my pretty one, are you married?" Denethor asked.  
  
She managed to shake her head.  
  
"Engaged?"  
  
Again, a shake of her head.  
  
"She is too young for all that," Gandalf said impatiently. "Denethor, we must discuss this."  
  
"Perhaps," Denethor mused, "perhaps you have a secret love?"  
  
Try as she might, Raze could not help her eyes flick towards Legolas.  
  
"Ah," Denethor whispered, so that only she could hear. "You are found out." He spoke his next words loudly. "What is there that could persuade me?"  
  
"I give you my word," Gandalf uttered harshly.  
  
Denethor gazed at the girl he was holding shrewdly. "Not enough."  
  
"What, then?" Gandalf asked, wearily.  
  
"The union of the Lady Raze with my son." 


	5. Chapter 5 Declarations

CHAPTER 5:  
  
Raze made a choking noise in her throat, attempting to move away, but he held her still in a grip of steel. Faramir stared blankly at his father. Legolas took a step forward.  
  
"What?" Gandalf whispered haggardly.  
  
"That is out of the question!" Legolas said severely.  
  
"Master Elf, I do not believe you have any authority in this matter," Denethor said slowly. "Perhaps you'd care to tell us what your reasons are for proclaiming what is right?"  
  
Legolas swallowed suddenly.  
  
"Denethor, what you ask is - difficult - " Gandalf began sadly.  
  
"My son is not good enough? What woman would refuse a title, land and honour?" Denethor spat.  
  
"She is far too young!"  
  
"She is above the age for marriage in many places, including Gondor, Mithrandir," Denethor pointed out.  
  
"You cannot ask this of us," Gandalf muttered unhappily.  
  
"Decide, Gandalf. Strengthen my ties with the races of Middle Earth, and protect its people against the Darkness."  
  
Gandalf marched forward and released Denethor's grip on Raze. He ushered his granddaughter and Legolas towards a small room off the main Hall. Raze was shaking under his hand on her shoulder, and Legolas was silent. Gandalf leant against the door.  
  
"You can't - I can't do that," gasped Raze, fingering her throat where the Steward had held her tightly.  
  
"Madness," Gandalf whispered. "Utter madness."  
  
"You cannot allow this, Mithrandir," Legolas said urgently. "It is not right!"  
  
"It seems that what is right is not always what is best," Gandalf sighed. "My child," he placed his hands on Raze's shoulders. "I know that this is a hard burden for you to bear - but Denethor will not be persuaded. I have reasoned with him for hour upon hour, and nothing has settled. He is fixated upon this."  
  
"You want me to do it, don't you?" Raze whispered, aghast.  
  
"Your sacrifice would result in countless lives saved. And Faramir is a good man - he would be a fine match for you. There is no other, you have not been pledged, and he will be able to provide a considerably good and safe home for you. I cannot have you under my wing for much longer, you know that."  
  
Raze was stunned. He was actually suggesting that she take Denethor up on the proposal. But - Legolas - she didn't WANT to marry Faramir. She wanted Legolas. She wanted -  
  
"Mithrandir," whispered Legolas. "Think what you are asking her to give up."  
  
"What are you giving up, Raze? A few more months travelling? Faramir can take you anywhere you want to go!"  
  
"You," whispered Raze. "My grandfather. And my - my friends."  
  
"Minas Tirith is not a prison!"  
  
"It may as well be," she whispered, turning away. She would not cry. Not in front of Legolas.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" Gandalf gazed at her shrewdly.  
  
Raze looked up through her length of black hair at her grandfather, and then pointedly at Legolas. Legolas watched Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf shut his eyes as if in pain. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"You realise the impossibility of your situation? And I take it you feel the same, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas' nod of confirmation filled Raze with a quiet joy, despite the serious nature of the council.  
  
"These two races have always had trouble with the concept of a union such as yours would be. Legolas, it would be complicated enough, but you are a Prince. Your father could not and would not allow such a joining. And Raze - oh, my child - the fact that you are of my heritage raises you somewhat, but - you must understand, it could never work."  
  
"Well, what about Aragorn, and Arwen?" Raze muttered.  
  
"Aragorn has broken his ties with Evenstar. I know it is not easy at your age, but - "  
  
"Stop treating me like a child! One moment you are selling me off as a bride, and the next telling me I am juvenile!" Raze spat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Raze," Gandalf murmured. "But I want you to realise that it could never work."  
  
"I think," Legolas said quietly, "we already knew that."  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
"It seems I have no choice," Raze whispered. "If I don't, countless lives will be lost, and if I do, I can stop that." A tear slid down her face. This was it. Everything was lost. 


End file.
